


Happy Valentine's Day

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Peko exchange Valentine's presents





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the-asexual-doesnt-approve on tumblr

Fuyuhiko couldn’t decide whether to be worried that he’d done too much or that he’d not done enough. This was the first Valentine’s since he’d asked Peko to be his girlfriend and planned to just lie to his parents about the nature of their relationship, it wouldn’t be hard as they were away at school, and he wanted it to be special. He had a lot of time to make up for, and he easily had the means to spoil her as much as he wanted. But could he ever really get her enough gifts to appropriately express his feelings for her?

He looked around the room and wondered what he could possibly could have added. He knew that Peko wouldn’t want a big scene in front of anyone, she didn’t like that much attention, so he had just decided to invite her back to his dorm after school and give her everything then. He had eight stuffed animal pandas ranging in size from a one on a small key chain to one that was too big to fit on her bed. He’d considered trying to pull some strings and get her a real panda, but they had nowhere to put a panda and Gundham had explained that they were kind of difficult to care for. He knew she didn’t care too much for sweets, but he’d gotten a few boxes of assorted candies, just in case she wanted to try them. One box was creams, the other had various nuts, and the other was a chocolate sampler pack with all different cocoa percentages. When thinking about flowers, he thought she might prefer planted to cut so that she could enjoy them for longer, but then he’d been unable to decide which kind, so he’d gotten one of everything that looked pretty and he’d thought might appeal to her. He’d collected an assortment of other things he thought she might enjoy that were less typical Valentine’s presents, including several hair ribbons, some cute, panda themed stationary, and a small music box. 

It would probably take them several trips to her room to carry everything there, but he figured, if she didn’t like anything, she could just leave it with him to get rid of. He looked around again and sat down on the bed, trying to breathe through his anxiety. It wasn’t like him to be so nervous about seeing Peko, she’d been a constant presence in his life, after all, but this was a first, and a terribly important one at that. 

Eventually came a soft knock at the door, then it opening without awaiting an answer, as they both preferred. “Bocch-” she caught herself with an embarrassed smile, “Fuyuhiko?” Then the explosion of pink and red bows and pandas caught her eye and her expression gained more confusion, “Fuyuhiko?” this time it was a request for an explanation, not just an acknowledgment of presence. 

“Hey Peko!” he grinned, leaping up and running over to hug her, “Happy Valentine’s Day… Uh, all this shit’s for you…” Now facing the immediate actuality of giving someone more than they could possibly carry as a gift for such a small holiday made him blush, red spreading out over the rest of his cheeks from the small permanent circles there. 

Peko blinked, allowing her arms to find their natural place around him while she considered her response. This would be excessive for anyone, but she didn’t imagine she could possibly have indicated a desire for him to spend so much on her. It didn’t really seem proper, and, in any case, it was a bit overwhelming, especially since she hadn’t done anything nearly so elaborate. 

“Fucking say something,” he mumbled against her chest, a deeper anxiety taking hold under the embarrassment. What if she didn’t like anything? What if it wasn’t good enough? What if something was wrong?

Peko squeezed him fondly and giggled softly, “I’m sorry, Fuyuhiko. I’m just surprised. I love it. All of it, I’m sure, but I’m not sure I really can see much other than the giant panda. He’s kind of distracting…”

He melted against her, then leaned up to kiss her cheek, “Good! I’m glad you like it! I, uh, might have gone a bit nuts with it, but you know, you’re my fuckin’ girl and I want you to have everything for Valentine’s.” He pulled her over to the biggest panda stuffed animal, “You like him?” 

She blushed and nodded, picking up the stuffed animal to hug, “I think he’s bigger than you…”

“Hey!” Fuyuhiko glared in a playful mockery of anger, “He is not!” 

Peko leaned forward and kissed Fuyuhiko’s nose, “I have something for you too. It’s a lot less than this, but I hope you like it anyway.” She put the panda down and reached into her bag, pulling out a red cloth satchel with a pink ribbon holding it closed. “Here.” She handed it to him. 

Fuyuhiko pulled the ribbon and was greeted with a familiar smell when the package opened, karinto. From the look of it, homemade, and sprinkled with dyed red sugar. He smiled up at her, “My favorite! Thanks!”

“I asked Teruteru how to make it… I hope it’s good,” she smiled hopefully. 

He tried a bite and nodded enthusiastically, “It’s amazing! The best I’ve ever had!” 

“Great! Happy Valentine’s Day,” she sat down on his bed to look through his other gifts.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Fuyuhiko mumbled through a mouthful of the karinto.


End file.
